Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 71/@comment-37676344-20181202013214
BTW I am RedFriction or Mr.Tibbs of accounts old, if anyone remembers me, I'm not new here. But anyway on to analysis. Shot by Shot trying to take a realistic, non swayed as possible type of view. Super sorry for it being long I don't think Lloyd in studio has anything to do with a battle tbh. Status- there to be there I don't think the Nunchuck shot is as complicated as people are trying to make it. Although, admitidly, I can't think of anyone, so they Nun-chuck = Theresa vs Freud comparison is a better guess at this point. Status- Unsure For the frame people keep calling Ford, you know, where peter leans into a mic looking thing, he doesn't look old enough to me to be Ford, or atleast the best known version of Henry Ford. Could it possibly be Mark Zuckerburg during his trial as a one off shot? Status- I think Zucc Dante seems too normal clothed to be anything but a stand in shot. People have been saying Krueger could be for that shot, but the hat doesn't fit. Chains? I have no clue truth be told. If it was just a hat, it would lead me to believe it is a cowboy shot of some sort, but the chains really throw a wrench into that. Status- Unsure I think Peters wife came in and he just held the baby up because why not. People are trying to draw to the shirt, but i just think he wore it as a comfy shirt. Status- Peter is probably directing something, just holding his daughter up for fun, in comfy clothes for directing Two things in this shot. Wolverine is for sure going to be a part of either the bonus battle, which seems less likely based on Boba vs Dead being the last bonus battle and they probably don't want to get repetitive with the superheroes. Secondly, Wax. God I'm having trouble picking this apart. He, mark my words, will NOT play Wolverine, he doesn't look like him, also the jacket doesn't match Wolverine. looks closer to the Marlon Brando black jacket biker character, which I think Wax is closer too, but I'm not gonna get to involved in that one. It's also entirely possible that its just Wax being weird with his own jacket. Status- Wax is NOT Wolverine, but Logan will be here Looks very cowboy-ish to me, although Lloyd not being shaven implies this was just a show off shot. I think this is either the Monopoly man or a side cowboy, because I can't think of a famous one with that type of 'stache. I do not think it is JP Morgan, as I think this, in my opinion, is the last season at least with Pete and Lloyd at the Helm. They probably want to keep the matchups as fresh as possible, while also giving the most wanted suggestions as possible to the fans. The Monopoly man, gosh, I just don't think he's got enough to him. Status- Minor Cowboy character. Pete showing another Cowboy esque hat. Guys I think there might, JUST MAYBE, be a cowboy battle coming. Otherwise, strange to have the green screen right there, next to windows and sunlight and also in the middle of the studio. I don't think Dauntes there as a character, just to help set it up. Status- Unsure Star Wars-ish blaster, don't think they're doing a star wars character though. I think they will modify it for an Elon Musk flamethrower type thing, seeing as Elon is very much practically confirmed. Otherwise, if they do take another shot at a star wars character, I say Han, because that makes sense. Status- Flamin' Elon Pete lookin fresh. Status- Tight AF Season 5 CD, cool. Dude in the corner, believe its a Gregory Brother. Probably a guest if he's hidden away in the corner, don't think what he's wearing relates to a character. Status- Guest star Concert, doesn't look like anythings hidden. Status- Need to go to one someday Pete doing the outro probably as it seems stylised. Dude on the computer, kinda tall, probably just a shot to show placement, doesn't look like a character. Status- Too Far to tell either way Skipping the text cuz there's nothing. Black hair, goggles, in space, probably refers to Elon. Has flames coming from his feet, maybe refering to Tony Stark. I personally don't view lloyd as a Musk, but he doesn't have the facial hair on for Stark in this shot that looks predominatly finished. Musk, as stated above in opinion, is probably going to happen. Also hear Walt Disney in the background, I think out of the many characters ERB has used, Walt is most likely to come back to get proper representation seeing as ERB is independent this season. Status- Elon Musk vs Tony Stark works too well that if its not Musk vs Ford, thats what it could be, although it could be Musk vs Zuckerburg for CEOs that are experiencing a downfall. Walt might very well come back. Black screen but very quiet mumbling and I hear Elon Musk sooooooooo... Status- Give me the Elon Concerning the banner, JFK and Freud are more than likely going to happen, otherwise, why are they there. Final Thoughts and predictions- Elon will be a contestant, not a background guy, and I think he'll be in the bonus battle, seeing as what we assume is him, having a finished shot. Cowboys will have a contestant of some sort, might have a similar vibe to Eastwood vs Lee. JFK and Freud will be apart of something. Wolverine is finally coming, will probably face Krueger, despite me trying to counter Krueger hints in the video. I think Zuckerburg is the character in the video, but I wouldn't be surprised if Ford was in the season, probably against Musk if He is, with Zucc getting shifted to Graham Bell. Walt Disney has a pretty good shot to come back and get properly represented without Disney breathing down ERBs kneck. Wishlist- I would love to see one rapper be properly represented in a rap battle, either Tupac, Biggie, or Wu-Tang is on my wishlist, with Tupac and Biggie being most likely, if not Eminem. Thoughts?